Bumblebot
Bumblebot was a vague triangular shaped robot with a large axe that competed in Series 2 and 3 of Robot Wars. In Series 2, the robot featured in the Reserve Rumble where it lost to Jim Struts on a judges' decision. In Series 3, it was armed with a large axe instead of a hammer as it had been in Series 2. The hammer in Series 2 was powered by a 15 foot bungee cord which was upgraded to a 500kg pneumatic ram. It was made from multi-layered steel, aluminium and plywood body. The team bragged about the robot's 15mph speed and the axe's power, but it suffered from poor acceleration. The robot was invertible for Series 3 with different wheel designs. Robot History Series 2 Bumblebot failed to qualify for the main competition, however it competed in the Reserve Rumble later in the series. Bumblebot was up placed against Lateral Thought, Jim Struts, Forklift and Malice. In the battle, Lateral Thought and Malice were pulverised and pitted very early on after driving into the PPZ, while Forklift's armour came off after Shunt punctured it numerous times. Sir Killalot lifted the orange machine into the air and burnt its electronics over the flame pit. Jim Struts used its kicking legs against the armour of Bumblebot before the black and yellow machine drove near enough to the PPZ so that the pendulum was able to knock Bumblebot over the boundary. Bumblebot was axed by Shunt and rammed by Sir Killalot, however it did survive for just long enough for a judges' decision. The clear and unanimous winner though, was the walker, Jim Struts. Series 3 In the first round of the Third Wars, Bumblebot went up against the experienced Milly-Ann Bug and were considered the underdogs for this fight. Milly-Ann Bug dominated this first round battle, pushing Bumblebot around the arena all fight long until Milly-Ann Bug then directed Bumblebot towards the pit of oblivion. Bumblebot then slid off the front of the double-domed Bug and Milly-Ann Bug drove itself into the pit, this put Bumblebot through to Round 2 of the heat. There was to be no such luck as before against fellow newcomers to the main competition Ultor. Ultor began by pushing Bumblebot into Dead Metal's CPZ, Dead Metal then sliced off the head of the axe weapon. Ultor then pushed Bumblebot towards the Pit of Oblivion, and ultimately managed to get its front casters into the Pit, but could not get it in. This was then when the house robots took over from Ultor and Shunt and Sir Killalot managed to break off one of Bumblebot's front castor wheels and force it further into the Pit, but not fully. After unsuccessfully attempting to get it in fully, Sir Killalot lifted Bumblebot out of the Pit, carried it to the Flame Grille and burnt it instead, eliminating the Series 2 veterans from Series 3. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Reserve Rumble competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots from Berkshire Category:Robot Wars Series 2 Non-Qualifiers